babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:David Sheridan II
DoB Oh this is good! I just looked up David's date of birth in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 to try and verify a primary data source and while the Terry Jones chronology has Dec 15 cited as conjecture based on "Wheel of Fire", the I. Marc Carlson one cites "The Babylon Project Wikia." Brilliant. So who do we cite? ;-) Blind Wolf 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ohhh. Gotta love self referencing. Dec 15 seems fine. Radagast83 06:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we REALLY be accepting this date as canon if it's based on conjecture and internal self-referencing? I mean, according to the articles for Objects in Motion/Objects at Rest, those two episodes take place in December of that year, but Delenn doesn't look even a little bit pregnant. I'm sure an argument can be made for Minbari hybrid pregnancy being different than human pregnancy, but since the child would be essentially 75% human, wouldn't she be a blimp in those two episodes if she was within two weeks of giving birth? DigiFluid 02:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::As I stated above, only the Carlson cites this wiki. The Terry Jones timeline lists the date as conjecture and since that timeline was originally published in the official magazine, it is most likely the source of that date. Carlson either didn't do his homework or didn't want to list Jones as his source. Blind Wolf 11:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Having now read the relevant part of "Across Time and Space"; Jones' date of birth for David is based on the fact that in "Out of the Darkness" he had his sixteenth birthday on December 15. He makes this celebration 2278, instead of 2277 like in the book (presumably because other dates in Legions of Fire are a year off, like the release of the Drakh plague), making David exactly 16 in Earth years. However, Jones appears to overlook the statement in the same book that David is only sixteen in Minbari years, which are shorter than Earth years. -- Noneofyourbusiness 06:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) This entry is a great deal of speculation without any proof / citation. It should be marked as such. Axolos 15:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :The page has been marked with a citation tag since June 2010 as can be seen by the box with the Doctor Franklin quote noting that it needs proper citation. Radagast83 06:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is there a specific dating reference at all for "Objects in Motion" or "Objects at Rest" within the episodes themselves (as in, onscreen in some fashion)? If not, how about within one of the immediate prior episodes (say, two or thee), while this might not necessarily help in and of itself (as there's gaps of time in prior seasons), it might help determine of a December, 2262 birthdate is feasible or not. In short, I'd look to see what any onscreen evidence (if any) says about the timeline/potential birthdates, and go with that, sounds a bit easier, IMO. --Terran Officer :::::Hi as has been noted above by Noneofyourbusiness the dates in the Centauri Prime novels are a year out. Unfortunately the information about Minbari cycles is also wrong in the novels. If Noneofyour business would have actually read my introduction to the chronology In Across Space and Time, he/she will have seen that a Minbari Cycle is longer '''than an Earth Year. As jms had signed off on this and this was referenced in The Lost Tales set in December 2271 with David now being 9''' years old, end of story. David was born 15th December 2262.B5historyman (talk) 19:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC)